Creature
by Xinthos
Summary: Raven, Bumble Bee, and Starfire all love their creatures... but what exactly are they?[OneShot]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be updating my other story, but I _really_ just couldn't help myself. I know it's short, but it's a one-shot and I didn't want to drag it out. Sorry to anyone out there who might be offended by this (thoughI doubt there are many of you),you might want to read it before you make that decision. Oh, and sorry if I spelled Bumble Bee's name wrong, but I didn't know if there was a special spelling or anything...yeah, just read it...**

**  
Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo neeT snatiT**

Raven sighed as she sat down on the comfortable couch in front of the TV, relaxing her aching legs. Beside her, a collar and leash were attached to… something. She yanked the creature up beside her, letting it lie down, head on her lap. It stared intently at the TV, giving her a moments rest. Creatures like this could be _incredibly_ annoying, especially when they acted like her creature. It let out a yawn and Raven couldn't help but smile, it had come a long way in it's training, and she was glad it had become so obedient. It had been hard, but it was worth it.

Bumblebee and Starfire walked through the door, their own creatures carrying bags of clothes and trinkets from a day of shopping. Like Raven's, their creatures were also attached to a leash, connected to their bodies by a harness that was actually more like a collar. They plopped down next to Raven, Bumble Bee yanked her creature up next to her, letting it rest it's large head on her shoulder. At first Starfire let hers stay on the floor, but it put a forlorn look on its face, letting out small whimpers of protest. She pulled it up, letting it rest on the couch. Bumble Bee gave her a look.

"You really shouldn't let yours have so much control, you know. If you do, it might _never_ listen to your commands." Starfire's creature gave a glance at Bumble Bee, almost as if it understood what she was saying.

"I know, but I just can't help it sometimes. It's just so _cute_." Raven rolled her eyes.

"It may seem like that, but if you don't have yours under control who _knows_ what it could do. Besides, mines not _that_ cute." Raven's creature sat up, large eyes glittering with tears. It nudged against her shoulder and licked her cheek and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, so maybe it is that cute. But still, you have to learn to be strict with them." She said, emphasizing her point by giving a tug on the leash and a glare in her creature's direction. It quieted down immediately, not giving even one sound of protest.

"Wow Raven, not even mine is that well trained." Bumble Bee said. Raven looked proudly at her creature.

"Yeah, it took really long, but it was worth it." Starfire and Bumble Bee gave little hums of agreement, nodding their heads. A loud growling noise erupted from their creatures' bellies, alerting them to their need for food.

"Jeez, these things are _always_ hungry." Said Bumble Bee, giving hers an annoyed glare. It gave a sheepish look in response.

"I know, it gets so annoying some times." Starfire agreed. Raven sighed again.

"Come on, we better get to the kitchen before they start complaining _again._" All three girls nodded their heads and headed towards the kitchen, boyfriends dragging behind them.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I'd appreciate it a lot, and it only takes a second… you know you want too…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Glad you liked it; the story had been in my head for a while. I decided to update by putting in another One-Shot, since I would have _no_ idea how to continue it. It might not be as funny as the first, but I gave it my best. Don't leave because of what you think of the first few lines, you'd be surprised… **

**Disclaimer: eneT sitnaT now I n'dto… or the song…**

Robin walked down the hallway slowly, whistling an old tune he had heard on the radio last month, the words spinning through his head…

_What you gonna do with all that junk,_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My lovely lady lumps…_

The song came to a screeching halt as he stopped outside Starfire's room. There were voices seeping through the door and into his ears. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, considering Raven was spending a lot more time in Starfire's room, but… what were they saying?

He could hear Raven's sigh through the door, and he leaned in closer, pressing his ear against the cold metal.

"Starfire, not so hard."

"I apologize, friend, this is my first time with someone as… fragile as yourself." Robin's head snapped up, they weren't… _No way, Starfire and Raven? Please. _Raven's moan changed his mind.

"You like that?" He could hear Starfire ask, he could only imagine what they were doing. Part of him wanted to see… but the leader part of his brain wanted to stop it, and that usually won, but maybe _listening_ for a second… just to make sure.

Another groan rang out clearly into the hallway.

"Damn Star, where'd you learn to do this?"

"It is almost necessary to learn it in my planet, I was maybe hoping to make a career out of it. But then I received my powers and decided this occupation was _much_ more… pleasurable." She said with a chuckle. Robin's jaw dropped, and he leaned in farther, getting more and more intrigued with the conversation.

"… Can I try it?"

"Of course friend." There was shuffling around in the room, and Robin held his breath. He could hear Starfire murmur something…

"Oh, that is most pleasurable. Harder, please." Finally, he couldn't take it any more. His eyes hardened beneath his mask as he got into 'leader mode'. He backed up, rushing at the door suddenly and sending a flying kick at it. It collapsed with a loud 'thud' and there were two feminine screams heard. The dust settled and Robin's face flushed with humiliation. Raven and Starfire glared at him, eyes glowing with energy. What choice did he have but to run? He sprinted down the hallway and into his own room, the door slamming behind him.

The girls both sighed and put the door back in its place before resuming their previous positions. Raven broke the awkward silence.

"So… what part should I do next?" Starfire glanced up.

"Oh, a back massage would be most pleasant, it's been _killing_ me."


End file.
